Un Noël chaud
by PARADA
Summary: Le réveillon de nos deux tourtereaux


****Mon petit cadeau pour vous tou(te)s (;

**Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV SETH<strong>

« Jane ! » Elle se retourne et se cheveux blond virevoltent autour d'elle. Ses magnifiques yeux violets me regardent d'un air rieur.

« Salut, bébé. » Me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille en enroulant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. « Tu m'as manqué… » Ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes. Son gout délicieux emplit rapidement ma bouche. Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses et elle rigole, faisant sonner des milliers de petites clochettes dans ma tête. « Arrête, on doit partir. » Me réprimande-t-elle doucement, ais je sais qu'elle s'en fou.

« Mouais, ils peuvent attendre encore un peu. Je suis en manque. » Dis-je en désignant ma queue déjà dur. La bosse et très facilement remarquable à travers du tissue de mon boxer. Je lui fais une tête de malheureux et elle dépose un bisou sur mon nez en riant.

« Bébé, c'est pas le moment, ta mère nous attends en bas. » Je repousse ses mèches de cheveux ondulé et suçote la peau de son cou. Elle parcourt mes bras encore humide de la douche que je viens de prendre et gémit en penchant sa tête en arrière.

« Tu sais que tu en as envie. » Je murmure contre sa peau. Elle gémit puis hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je prends ses fesses en coupe dans mes mains et la porte jusqu'à mon lit, ma verge tendu frottant à chaque pas contre son intimité.

« C'est pas bien de faire ça. » Dit-elle, mais repousse déjà l'élastique de mon boxer. Je me retrouve nu sur elle, alors qu'elle me regarde avec gourmandise.

« C'est Noël. On peut faire ce qu'on veut à Noël. » Dis-je en marmonnant. Elle me pousse et se mets à califourchon sur moi, puis enlève rapidement son haut. Je titille ses tétons à travers son soutient gorge et elle ferme les yeux en gémissant mon nom.

Elle repousse mes mains et se penche sur mon torse.

« Je t'aime Seth. » J'acquise un sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé. » Je passe une main sur sa joue et elle me sourit avec toute la tendresse possible. Elle caresse mes abdos en posant des baisers sur mes larges épaules.

Elle se redresse pour enlever son pantalon et son string, puis vient frotter sa fente humide contre ma queue.

Je gémis et passe une main derrière ma tête, la regardant faire. Elle se met à genou entre mes jambes et prend ma verge dans sa main. Je souris alors que ma queue frémit d'anticipation.

Elle se penche et le bout de sa petite langue rose vient lécher mon gland.

« Putain… » Elle ricane puis vient déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je caresse le creux de ses reins.

« Tu aimes se que je te fais ? » Demande-t-elle coquinement en déposant un baiser sur ma queue. Je souffle et hoche la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

« Tu es tellement excitante. » Ma voix est étouffée. Elle se mord la lèvre et je gémis. Elle sait que je n'arrive pas à lui résister quand elle fait ça. Elle souffle des baisers sur mon ventre, puis prend le bout de ma verge dans sa bouche.

« Oh, Jane. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand elle se met à suçoter doucement. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Ses dents raclent la peau de ma queue tendue et ses mains viennent caresser mes boules. Un grondement sort de ma bouche.

« S'il te plaît, prend moi tout à fait. » Je murmure en appuyant légèrement sur sa tête. Mais elle repousse ma main et fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

Elle continu de lécher, puis descend pour prendre mon testicule en bouche.

« Putain… » Je siffle en fermant mes yeux. Je m'accroche aux draps alors qu'elle me branle de sa main droite. Elle relève son visage vers moi, puis me sourit coquinement.

Elle est absolument magnifique. Jane dessine des arabesques sur ma verge tendue vers elle, puis enfin me prend dans sa bouche. Elle suce ma queue, comme si c'était la meilleure des friandises. Elle gémit et chaque bruit sonore, provoque chez moi la plus douces des réactions. Je me lèche la lèvre inférieure, tentant de ne pas venir dans sa petite bouche. Elle attrape ma main et je la tiens fermement. Je murmure des paroles incohérentes en caressant ses longs cheveux.

Elle commence à sucer plus vigoureusement, utilisant ses dents pour racler ma queue, ne me ménagent pas. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, mon souffle se faisant de plus en plus court. Je gémis son nom.

« Bébé, je vais… Je vais… » Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase. Je me répands dans sa bouche, jouissant de la plus belles des manières. « Putain, Jane. » Elle me nettoie de sa langue, puis se couche sur moi, reposant sa tête sur mon torse. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, caressant du bout des doigts son dos.

« Tu sens bon. » Dit-elle rêveusement en caressant mon épaule. Je dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne puis détache l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge. Sans un mot elle s'en débarrasse et s'assied à califourchon sur mes jambes. Je pétris doucement ses hanches, ne quittant pas du regard ses magnifiques seins.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas baver. » Se moque-t-elle gentiment. Je ne réponds pas, prenant ses seins dans mes mains. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle gémit et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière.

« Ils sont tellement parfaits. » Je murmure en titillant ses tétons. Je me redresse et le prends en bouche. Puis en mouvement de hanche, je me retrouve allonger sur elle. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis j'attrape ses lèvres pour lui offrir un long et langoureux baiser. Elle proteste faiblement quand je libère ses lèvres. Ma main droite trace son chemin de son sein, jusqu'à sa hanche, vers son entrejambe. Je commence déjà à bander.

Elle gémit fortement quand j'entre en contacte avec son centre bouillant. Je place mon autre ma main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire trop de bruit.

« Chut, bébé, ma mère est en bas. » Dis-je en souriant. Elle ouvre ses yeux, puis hoche la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

Je l'embrasse doucement, puis sans prévenir, entre un doigt en elle. Son gémissement se perd contre ma langue. Après quelques allers retours, je la pénètre d'un deuxième doigt. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de mon épaule. Je pompe à l'intérieur d'elle et dessine des cercles sur son clitoris gonflé.

Elle attrape les cheveux de ma nuque et mord doucement sur ma lèvre inférieure. Alors que je la sens proche de la jouissance, je retire mes doigts.

Elle ouvre furieusement les yeux, prête à protester, mais se tait quand elle voit que je me penche vers ma table de nuit. Je sors un préservatif puis l'enfile rapidement. Je prends sa jambe et la dépose sur mon épaule. Je caresse lentement sa cuisse, alors qu'elle me lance un regard chaud comme la braise et que ma queue frémit d'anticipation.

Je me penche légèrement et de ma main droite conduit ma queue vers son entrée. D'un coup de hanche, je me trouve en elle. Je reste immobile pendant quelques instants, tentant de ne pas venir immédiatement. Quand sa main agrippe ma fesse, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne peut plus attendre, je me retire presque entièrement, puis la pénètre encore. De plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort.

Elle mord mon épaule, pour étouffer ses gémissements et je sais que plus tard je vais avoir la marque de ses dents. Mais je m'en fou, parce que sentir sa chaleur autour de moi est fantastique. Je me soutiens aux barreaux de mon lit pour aller de plus en plus vite. Ma respiration s'accélère. Elle presse ses seins contre mon torse et quand elle est prise de spasmes et que ses parois se referment autour de moi, je me déverse dans le bout de latex avec délice.

Je me laisse tomber à coté d'elle et attire son corps en sueur contre le mien après m'être débarrasser du préservatif.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

><p>Je posterais un nouveau chapitre de ma fic Adultère probablement dans la journée. Et ou sinon j'ai vacances pendant deux semaines alors je mettrais plus rapidement à jour.<p>

Passez une bonne journée !


End file.
